


It's Hard To Be Sexy While Pregnant

by Nsfwitchy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: ABO, Digital Art, Fanart, Mpreg, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nsfwitchy/pseuds/Nsfwitchy
Summary: Ben spends a half hour trying to convince Klaus he can't fit in those skin tight leather pants anymore. Diego's on speed dial in case he gets stuck....Anyway I've been working on commissions and Artfight non stop for ages, so I gave myself permission to draw some self indulgent, preggy, Omega Klaus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	It's Hard To Be Sexy While Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> I actually did three versions of this: the one I posted, one with the baby kicking, and one with lactation. You can find all three on my twitter: https://twitter.com/nsfwitchy/status/1280735301510496256?s=20


End file.
